


The Groupchat Fiasco

by Kms22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, first chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: Basically a groupchat story that has (almost) correct grammar! Who would have thunk it?!
Relationships: Guess The Ships?, Too Lazy To Tag - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Oh boy....A groupchat for the crows...

**Author's Note:**

> The Chatters! (In order: the character name- their chat name- their position)
> 
> .Daichi Sawamura- Dadchee: Captain  
> .Kōshi Sugawara- Sugamama: Vice Captain/Setter  
> .Asahi Azumane- Ace: Ace/Wing Spiker  
> .Yū Nishinoya- RollingThunda: Libero  
> .Ryūnosuke Tanaka- ChickMagnet: Wing Spiker  
> .Chikara Ennoshita- Chicashist: Wing Spiker  
> .Kazuhito Narita- Barelyahit: Middle Blocker  
> .Hisashi Kinoshita- Nextofkin: Wing Spiker  
> .Tobio Kageyama- PrinceOfTheCourt: Setter  
> .Shōyō Hinata- TinyGiant: Decoy/Middle Blocker  
> .Kei Tsukishima- Sarcasm: Middle Blocker  
> .Tadashi Yamaguchi- PinchMeTsukki: Pinch Server/Middle Blocker

TinyGiant: heyoooo guys! I decided that in order to become more like a team, we all need a groupchat! 

PrinceOfTheCourt: dumbass, we already are a team!

TinyGiant: :( stop calling me a dumbass, you moron! 

PrinceOfTheCourt: I'm not a moron, Ur a moron!

Sarcasm: Let's all be honest, u both r morons

PinchMeTsukki: Nice one, Tsukki!

Sarcasm: Shut up, Yamaguchi.

PinchMeTsukki: ...sorry Tsukki...

Nextofkin: geez zoids...this is gonna be fun, huh?!

Barelyahit: u said it...and I don't believe it will be...NOT FUN that is! Hahaha!

Chicashist: ok....am I the only one who senses doom shall follow this?

ChickMagnet: Whatcha talkin' bout, Ennoshita?! This is gonna be EPIC!

RollingThunda: Yeah, Ryu's right, Ennoshita! This is gonna be so much fun! @TinyGiant thx for this! 

TinyGiant: :) Ur welcome, senpai!

RollingThunda: Ackacksbhjfdjv! 

Ace: Eeek! Hinata, don't kill Noya!

Sugamomma: He didn't kill him, Asahi! I think...

Dadchee: Goodness gracious, guys! Stop blowing up my phone, I'm trying to study! 

Sarcasm: Same here.

PinchMeTsukki: Yeah, Got to get the rest of my h/w done 2!

Dadchee: Seee! Not the only one! Get to work, or next practice I tell Coach the first years (minus Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, b/c they are ACTUALLY STUDYING!) get to do extra laps!

TinyGiant: Aiiiiii! No, not extra laps!

PrinceOfTheCourt: !!!!!!!!!!!

PinchMeTsukki: thx Daichi. ttyl

Sarcasm: heh heh. What idiots....


	2. The Cats Have Clawed Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Tetsuro Kuroo- RoosterBedhead: Captain/Middle Blocker  
> .Nobuyuki Kai- Pantherpride: Vice Captain/Wing Spiker  
> .Morisuke Yaku- Kickslikeacannon: Libero  
> .Taketora Yamamoto- Mohawk: Ace/Wing Spiker  
> .Kenma Kozume- Gamer4Life: Setter  
> .Shohei Fukunaga- SilentMuse: Wing Spiker  
> .So Inuoka- SoWhat?!: Middle Blocker  
> .Lev Haiba- HalfRussianbutIspeakJapanese: Middle Blocker  
> .Yuki Shibiyama- ShibaInuPup: Libero

RoosterBedhead: All right-y then! Remember when I said I would make a group chat? Well...Here's our clan chat!

Kickslikeacannon: Kuroo....no

Pantherpride: Clan chat? Really, Kuroo?

RoosterBedhead: Aw :( C'mon Kai! It suits us, doesn't it Kenma?

Gamer4Life: ....no

RoosterBedhead: Kenmaaaaaa! 

Mohawk: Hhahahaha! Despite the fact that I like the idea of having a group chat, that was pretty funny! Nice one Kenma!

SilentMuse: ....

SoWhat?!: It wasn't that funny...

ShibaInuPup: ...Gotta agree with Inuoka

HalfRussianbutIspeakJapanese: Why did I make my username so long...Oh! What are we talking about?

Kickslikeacannon: Shut up, Lev. By the way Lev, why DID you make your username so long?

HalfRussianbutIspeakJapanese: Oh! Hi, Yaku! Um...idk actually?

SoWhat?!: wow

ShibaInuPup: wow

SilentMuse: ....wow...

Mohawk: !!! Fukunaga spoke!

Pantherpride: Technically he didn't speak...

RoosterBedhead: Nvm that! Guess what u gays?! 

Kickslikeacannon: Excuse me?!

RoosterBedhead: Oops, that came out wrong! I meant guys

RoosterBedhead: *guys*

Pantherpride: Right...

RoosterBedhead: Anyway...Guess what guys?!

SoWhat?!: What's going on, Kuroo?

RoosterBedhead: Well........I forgot

Kickslikeacannon: YOU. STUPID. IDIOT! 

HalfRussianbutIspeakJapanese: LOL. 

Mohawk: Kuroo you suck

Gamer4Life: he does suck...

RoosterBedhead: Kenma, don't you dare...

Gamer4Life: ...suck my balls. :)

RoosterBedhead: !

RoosterBedhead has left the chat

Gamer4Life: That should shut him up. Gn everyone

Gamer4Life has left the chat

Pantherpride: that just happened...let's all go to sleep and try to erase that from our minds

SilentMuse: yep

Mohawk: adios, amigos! 

SoWhat?!: ok then.... i should go and sleep I have a test tomorrow

ShibaInuPup: same here

HalfRussianbutIspeakJapanese: aw :(

Kickslikeacannon: LEV!

HalfRussianbutIspeakJapanese: Eeep! Going!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! This chapter was fun to do! Lord, I can't get enough of KuroKen!
> 
> In any case, can you guess whose is next?
> 
> Here's a hint: In the doghouse


	3. The Wolf Pack Howls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Josai (aka Seijo) Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Toru Oikawa- GreatKing: Captain/Setter  
> .Issei Matsukawa- Mattsun: Middle Blocker  
> .Takahiro Hanamaki- Makki: Wing Spiker  
> .Hajime Iwaizumi- Iwa: Vice Captain/ Wing Spiker  
> .Shiguru Yahaba- Yahababe: Setter  
> .Shinji Watari- Shinjiri: Libero  
> .Yutaro Kindaichi- Turnup4what: Middle Blocker  
> .Akira Kunimi-- Kunimeme: Wing Spiker  
> .Kentaro Kyotani- Maddog: Wing Spiker

GreatKing: Being the perfect captain, I have devised this group chat for us! That way, we can all keep in touch with one another!

Iwa: Shittykawa, you r not perfect, u r an asshole!

GreatKing: Iwa! Ur so mean 2 me... :(

Mattsun: Heh...get wrecked Oikawa!

Makki: LMAO! Good one Iwaizumi!

Iwa: Thx a lot for the support u 2

Yahababe: Good lord, do I have to be here?

Shinjiri: Yes, yes u do. If we have to suffer, it's only fair u do 2!

Maddog: No u don't. In fact, u can kindly F off, no one cares if ur here or not

Yahababe: Shut up, bitch!

Maddog: U wanna go?! 

Yahababe: Bring it on! I'll send you to the doghouse!

Kunimeme: A group chat for us wolves? Oh gosh, I'm out. I'm a lone wolf thank you very much!

Kunimeme has left the chat

Turnup4what: oh hell no!

Turnup4what has added Kunimeme to the chat

Kunimeme: Kindaichi why???

Turnup4what: U know why, Akira! If I suffer, u do do! And besides, I like that we call ourselves a pack!

Makki: Ooooh?

Mattsun: First name basis, huh u 2? 

Iwa: Is there something you 2 need to tell us? :l

GreatKing: *gasp* r u 2...dating?! jvjshgusvugd

Shinjiri: off topic but lol that key smash from Oikawa is hilarious! 

Yahababe: Watari...u r something else...

Maddog: no one else gets off topic like u do, Watari

Shinjiri: aw thx!........ hey hold up! u both ACTUALLY AGREED on something!

GreatKing: i think I'm gonna faint..

Iwa: don't you dare, Toru! I know where you live!

GreatKing has left the chat

Iwa: jfc...if u have fainted i swear...

Iwa has left the chat

Makki: well that's our cue, Mattsun!

Mattsun: yeppers

Makki and Mattsun have left the chat

Yahababe: and on that note

Yahababe has left the chat

Maddog: ugh...

Maddog has left the chat

Turnup4what: uh...i think they forgot about us...

Kunimeme: good riddance, i'd rather not tell them anything about our relationship yet...anyway goodnight Yutaro!

Kunimeme has left the chat

Turnup4what: Goodnight!.... And ur gone...

Turnup4what has left the chat


	4. Bear Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Tech Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Yasushi Kamasaki- Sushi: Former Vice Captain/ Middle Blocker  
> .Kaname Moniwa- MoniLisa: Former Captain/ Setter  
> .Takahito Sasaya- Sassafrass: Wing Spiker  
> .Kenji Futakuchi- Fucchi: Captain/ Ace  
> .Takanobu Aone- Iamagiant: Middle Blocker  
> .Yutaka Obara- Raisethebar!: Wing Spiker  
> .Kosuke Sakunami- Koko: Libero  
> .Kanji Koganegawa- BigBonedSetter: Setter  
> .Taro Onagawa- Onmiway!: Wing Spiker  
> .Jingo Fukiage- Jingo: Middle Blocker

Sushi: Alrighty then! Since us third years graduated, I decided to make a group chat because I wanna keep an eye on you underclassmen! 

MoniLisa: ...I'm just here because I'd like to be kept updated on your health status, that's all! 

Sassafrass: ....I really don't know what to say...

Fucchi: I do! You all can f*** off! We are doing just fine without your help!

Sushi: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!....

Raisethebar!: bitch

Onmyway!: lol way to finish that 

Jingo: not to get off topic, but where are Aone, Sakunami, and Koganegawa? I thought they would be here by now...

Iamagiant: ...apologies. I am overseeing Sakunami and Koganegawa practicing....

Fucchi: Oh yeah! How are they doing, Aone?

Sassafrass: ...Is anyone going to address the fact that Aone speaks more with texts than words?...

Onmyway!: yeah, it's kinda out of character for him, but I'm not complaining!

Jingo: Agreement.

Raisethebar!: True...

MoniLisa: Are they better at syncing up yet?

Sushi: Yea, cause last time we saw y'all they weren't that good...

BigBonedSetter: !!!!

BigBonedSetter: ...We are better! Don't insult Sakunami like that! He's the best libero I could ask for! And he's so warm when we hug after we score a point!

Koko: ....aw...Kogane...you do give the best bear hugs after we score...

Jingo: Er, wasn't Aone supposed to be watching you two? And you two hug?

Koko: Oh! He allowed us to take a water break just now! Besides, we didn't want to miss talking to Kamasaki and Moniwa!

Sushi: Aw, kid! I miss you 2!

MoniLisa: there will be plenty of times to text. Right now, I think I'm gonna go take a nap...been a long day...ttyl! 

MoniLisa has left the chat

Sushi: Yikes! I have to go to a job interview! Ttyl kiddos!

Sushi has left the chat

Jingo: ...my question was never answered..

Onmyway!: you could always ask in person?

Jingo: ...yeah, that's true. ok gtg, see ya

Onmyway!: c ya

Jingo and Onmyway! have left the chat

Raisethebar: kids these days, I swear...

Raisethebar! has left the chat

Sassafrass: Well, that was fast...

Sassafrass has left the chat

BigBonedSetter: Well, since everyone is leaving, we might as well continue to practice, Kosuke! 

BigBonedSetter has left the chat

Koko: Eep! Right, Kanji! omw!

Koko has left the chat

Fucchi: ...y'know, is it just me Takanobu, or does it seem like everyone wants to leave really quickly with saying little to nothing? Plus, are Koganegawa and Sakunami addressing themselves by their first names? Have I missed something?

Iamagiant: ....

Iamagiant has left the chat

Fucchi: Oh Come On!

Fucchi: Takanobu? Aone?..

Fucchi: ugh...fine..

Fucchi has left the chat


	5. Flight Of The Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukuroudani Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Tasuki Washio- Washout: Middle Blocker  
> .Yamoto Sarukui- Monkey: Wing Spiker  
> .Kotaro Bokuto- GreatHornedOwl: Captain/Ace  
> .Keiji Akaashi- Ack!saveme: Vice Captain/ Setter  
> .Akinori Konoha- IceCreemKone: Wing Spiker  
> .Haruki Komi- Hahaho: Libero  
> .Wataru Onaga- Waterhose: Middle Blocker

GreatHornedOwl: Hey! Hey! Hey! Here's a group chat to talk about how awesome I am!

Ack!saveme: ..Bokuto, we won't just be talking about you in here.. you know that right?

GreatHornedOwl: Akaashi!

IceCreemKone: Yeah, we talk about you all the time anyway! 

Monkey: All in favor for not praising Bokuto in here? Say "I". I

Hahaho: I

Washout: I

Waterhose: I

IceCreemKone: I

Ack!saveme: .....I....

GreatHornedOwl: .....fine, fine! guess I'll just save that for the outside world then! By the way, Kuroo texted me earlier!

Ack!saveme: Oh? What did the pain in the ass want this time, Bokuto?

GreatHornedOwl: Oh, he sent me pictures of owls taking off! Was soooo beautiful! Oh, and he also just wanted to let me know about the training camp coming up! It's gonna be HUGE!

Hahaho: How huge?

Waterhose: The better question is why is it gonna be huge? Aren't our training camps usually big anyway?

Washout: Yeah, what's the difference?

GreatHornedOwl: .....y'know, now that I think about it, he didn't tell me.....I'm gonna go find out..

GreatHornedOwl has left the chat

Monkey: *facepalm*

IceCreemKone: And there goes his stupidity again...

Waterhose: ...well, I've gtg do some homework.. talk to you guys later.

Waterhose has left the chat

Washout: same here, but keep us updated Bokuto...whenever you see this I guess..

Washout has left the chat

Monkey: on another note... Hey Komi? Why is that your username?

Hahaho: Hey Saru? Why is your username Monkey? *gasp* Could it be?! Could it be that you've embraced your ape relations?!

IceCreemKone: Rofl! *wheeze* 

Ack!saveme: ....Ape Relations, Komi? really?

Hahaho: Hey, it was perfect timing for that joke, and don't you deny it, Akaashi!

Ack!saveme: ....the sad truth is that I can't

IceCreemKone: Oh, oh, oh god! Ur killing me here, guys...gtg...I've got the hiccups now...thx a lot

IceCreemKone has left the chat

Monkey: HA! Serves Konoha right! He's got a stupid username too!

Hahaho: Well not like ur any better, Sarukui..

Monkey: Eh, at least mine is accurate...maybe. Idk, i have the urge to go do some research now....

Monkey has left the chat

Hahaho: ....that...wasn't creepy... AT ALL 

Ack!saveme: And on that note right there, I must be going. Got to go grocery shopping with my mother....oh the joy...

Ack!saveme has left the chat

Hahaho: .....to quote Sid The Sloth from Ice Age: The Meltdown: One truly is the lonliest number...

Hahaho has left the chat


	6. The Eagles Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Wakatoshi Ushijima- Ushiwaka: Captain/ Ace  
> .Eita Semi- Semitruck: Pinch Server/Setter  
> .Reon Ohira- Benkei: Vice Captain/ Wing Spiker  
> .Satori Tendo- GuessMonster: Middle Blocker  
> .Tsutomu Goshiki- Gogo: Wing Spiker  
> .Kenjiro Shirabu- Bubu: Setter  
> .Taichi Kawanishi- Taichichaser: Middle Blocker  
> .Hayato Yamagata- Haiyo!: Libero

Ushiwaka: Hello there, did you hear about us joining the training camp alongside Aoba Josai, Kurasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Date Tech?

Benkei: Who hasn't? It's been talked about the whole day!

Semitruck: Ikr! If I have to hear one more thing about it, my ears will start to bleed!

Bubu: ...

Semitruck: Don't You Dare, Shirabu!

Bubu: Training camp!

Semitruck: ....Oh, you motherfucker! 

GuessMonster: Now, now! Play nice, kids! :)

Taichichaser: Ur not my mom, Tendo.

Haiyo!: Actually...he kinda is?

Taichichaser: Wth are u talking about, Hayato? 

Haiyo!: ...He acts like a mother to us? Duh? I mean, the other day he ordered me to drink water when I was heading over to get some.

Gogo: That's very true! Tendo-sempai is very motherly! I like him!

GuessMonster: Aw thx, Goshiki! :) I love u 2!

Gogo: Eep! 

Gogo has left the chat

Benkei: Tendo, u just embarrassed the first year..

GuessMonster: Oopsies! My Bad!

Bubu: Shut up, Tendo. 

Semitruck: Oh, don't be jealous, Shirabu. Goshiki's obviously Tendo's favorite! 

Bubu: ....Shut up, u don't know anything, Semi!

Bubu has left the chat

Benkei: U struck a nerve, there.

Haiyo!: No shit, Sherlock!

Semitruck: ....

Ushiwaka: In any case, are you all packed and ready?

Taichichaser: Yeah...not really. I'm gonna go and do that now ttyl

Taichichaser has left the chat

Haiyo!: same gtg

Haiyo! has left the chat

Benkei: B4 I go, Semi?

Semitruck: What?

Benkei: Apologize to Shirabu before we leave for camp, ok? It's gonna be all awkward if u 2 are still fighting.

Benkei has left the chat

Semitruck: ....No comment...

Semitruck has left the chat

GuessMonster: And on that note..

GuessMonster has left the chat

Ushiwaka: ....hmmm...

Ushiwaka has left the chat


	7. The Captain Groupchat#1: No Excuses For Hating Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hates Ushijima for no reason and he calls a certain someone a wrong name after getting hounded by Daichi.
> 
> Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Daichi Sawamura- Dadchee: Captain  
> .Tetsuro Kuroo- RoosterBedhead: Captian/Middle Blocker  
> .Toru Oikawa- GreatKing: Captain/Setter  
> .Kaname Moniwa- MoniLisa: Former Captain/ Setter  
> .Kenji Futakuchi- Fucchi: Captain/ Ace  
> .Kotaro Bokuto- GreatHornedOwl: Captain/Ace  
> .Wakatoshi Ushijima- Ushiwaka: Captain/ Ace

Dadchee added 6 others to the chat

Dadchee: There we go! Whew! Got it in one go! Suga's gonna be so impressed!

MoniLisa: Yippee, yippee, do da!.. I'm not impressed

Fucchi: Same here.

Dadchee: Shut up...

RoosterBedHead: Aw, c'mon u 2! Don't be so catty! 

RoosterBedHead: Lol. Get it?

GreatHornedOwl: hahahaha!

GreatHornedOwl: Uh, get what exactly?

GreatKing: Oh the joys of being a captain. I get to experience stupidity from you all!

Ushiwaka: Since you're a captain too, doesn't that include you as well, Oikawa?

GreatKing: What.The.Fuck.

GreatKing: Daichi! Why in the ever loving HELL did you invite this jackass?! 

GreatKing: That's it, I'm out

GreatKing has left the chat

Dadchee has added GreatKing back to the chat

Dadchee: Oikawa. You will stay here.

GreatKing: U can't make me

Dadchee: I can't, but Iwaizumi can

GreatKing: U wouldn't DARE

Dadchee: TRY. ME. BITCH.

RoosterBedHead: *eating popcorn and watching intently*

Fucchi: *eating sour gummies*

MoniLisa: *eating Gohandesuyo Nori Paste*

GreatHornedOwl: Oooooh! Burn! 

GreatHornedOwl: Btw, just for the record, I don't hate you Ushiwaka! 

MoniLisa: Same. I respect u

RoosterBedHead: Aw man! could watch this all day! But yeah, Oikawa, there are no excuses to hate Ushiwaka just because he's on a higher level than you!

GreatKing: *grinding teeth* shut the hell up, rooster tits! Like you aren't pissed off at him for being so powerful it's annoying!

Fucchi: dude...

MoniLisa: ....does he even realize what he just sent?

Dadchee: ......I don't think so...Oikawa?

GreatKing: WHAT?!

Dadchee: read what you just sent

GreatKing:....

GreatKing: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GreatKing: *tips* I meant *tips* not tits! 

GreatHornedOwl: ROFL

RoosterBedHead: ROFL! Hold uppppphghf

RoosterBedHead: Rooster Tits?! Now THAT'S a new one! No one's ever called me that! And I've been called a lot of things... but Rooster Tits?! Hahaha!

RoosterBedHead: Hey, Bo?

GreatHornedOwl: What?

RoosterBedHead: Wanna text Kenma and Akaashi and tell them about this?

GreatHornedOwl: Oh you bet!

GreatKing: Kuroo, Bokuto, NO! Don't you even

RoosterBedHead and GreatHornedOwl have left the chat

GreatKing: DARE... 

Ushiwaka: They are gone

MoniLisa: say farewell

Fucchi: and goodbye

Dadchee: Yeeted

MoniLisa: No. Freakin. Way. You just said that

MoniLisa: I'm texting Suga about this

Dadchee: Oh, dear god! Please no

MoniLisa has left the chat

Dadchee: ...I'm doomed

Fucchi: Yep. Totally. 

Fucchi: Now that I've had my dose of entertainment for the day, I'm off to do some homework

Ushiwaka: Good luck, Futakuchi

Fucchi: ....

Fucchi: thx, i guess...

Fucchi has left the chat

Ushiwaka: Well. It was nice to chat with all of you, but I must be going.

Dadchee: Alright then, ttyl Ushiwaka.

Ushiwaka: ....ok then...

Ushiwaka has left the chat

GreatKing: He probably didn't even know what ttyl meant. Idiot

Dadchee: I'm not gonna even bother replying to that...

Dadchee has left the chat

GreatKing: Oh, come on!

GreatKing has left the chat


	8. Vice-Captain Groupchat#1: Mothers, ugh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Kōshi Sugawara- Sugamama: Vice Captain/Setter  
> .Nobuyuki Kai- Pantherpride: Vice Captain/Wing Spiker  
> .Hajime Iwaizumi- Iwa: Vice Captain/ Wing Spiker  
> .Yasushi Kamasaki- Sushi: Former Vice Captain/ Middle Blocker  
> .Keiji Akaashi- Ack!saveme: Vice Captain/ Setter  
> .Reon Ohira- Benkei: Vice Captain/ Wing Spiker

Sugamama added 5 others to the chat

Sugamama: Guess what Moniwa just texted me about

Sushi: Er..Hold up! Moniwa texts you?! He doesn't text me!

Benkei: No surprise there.

Sushi: Shut up!

Pantherpride: Let me guess....I got nothin Sorry

Iwa: Pfft "nothin"

Ack!saveme: placing Iwazumi's text aside...what did Moniwa text you about Suga?

Sugamama: Read this  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
GreatKing has left the chat  
Dadchee has added GreatKing back to the chat  
Dadchee: Oikawa. You will stay here.  
GreatKing: U can't make me  
Dadchee: I can't, but Iwaizumi can  
GreatKing: U wouldn't DARE  
Dadchee: TRY. ME. BITCH.  
RoosterBedHead: *eating popcorn and watching intently*  
Fucchi: *eating sour gummies*  
MoniLisa: *eating Gohandesuyo Nori Paste*  
GreatHornedOwl: Oooooh! Burn!   
GreatHornedOwl: Btw, just for the record, I don't hate you Ushiwaka!   
MoniLisa: Same. I respect u  
RoosterBedHead: Aw man! could watch this all day! But yeah, Oikawa, there are no excuses to hate Ushiwaka just because he's on a higher level than you!  
GreatKing: *grinding teeth* shut the hell up, rooster tits! Like you aren't pissed off at him for being so powerful it's annoying!  
Fucchi: dude...  
MoniLisa: ....does he even realize what he just sent?  
Dadchee: ......I don't think so...Oikawa?  
GreatKing: WHAT?!  
Dadchee: read what you just sent  
GreatKing:....  
GreatKing: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
GreatKing: *tips* I meant *tips* not tits!   
GreatHornedOwl: ROFL  
RoosterBedHead: ROFL! Hold uppppphghf  
RoosterBedHead: Rooster Tits?! Now THAT'S a new one! No one's ever called me that! And I've been called a lot of things... but Rooster Tits?! Hahaha!  
RoosterBedHead: Hey, Bo?  
GreatHornedOwl: What?  
RoosterBedHead: Wanna text Kenma and Akaashi and tell them about this?  
GreatHornedOwl: Oh you bet!  
GreatKing: Kuroo, Bokuto, NO! Don't you even  
RoosterBedHead and GreatHornedOwl have left the chat  
GreatKing: DARE...   
Ushiwaka: They are gone  
MoniLisa: say farewell  
Fucchi: and goodbye  
Dadchee: Yeeted  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sushi: ROFL.... gtgadskjfsf

Benkei: ....Good ol' Wakatoshi...

Pantherpride: Oh. My. Goodness

Ack!saveme: uhrubvubbubcdu

Iwa: hahahhahahaaha

3 people have left the chat

Sugamama: those key smashes and vanishing acts tell me it's gonna be a while b4 I can talk to Kamasaki, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi...

Sugamama: So! Kai, how have you all been over @ Nekoma? Oh yeah, wbu 2, Ohira?

Pantherpride: Oh, y'know...still trying to get Lev to calm his ass down and stop teasing Yaku over his height....

Sugamama: Aaaaand, let me guess? It's not going well?

Pantherpride: Nope. The damn first year giant won't leave the topic alone...i fear that one of these days Yaku will either: 1) Break Lev's back and spine for how much he kicks him, 2) Insult him to the point Lev quits the team, or 3) Jump him and make out with him like no one's watching.

Benkei: Which one are you betting on happening? Before I talk about my team shit

Pantherpride: Eh...It's hard to say...I'm either going for # 1 or # 3...

Sugamama: ...Yeah...i feel bad for Yaku..having a massive crush on a kohai who OBVIOUSLY LIKES HIM BACK and not doing anything about it must suck. 

Pantherpride: Oh yeah. Anyway, wbu Reon?

Benkei: Y'know, I just realized something about our team dynamic...

Sugamama: What's that?

Benkei: Ok, so get this: some days before our joint training camp with you all, we chatted up and Taichi and Hayato brought up a really funny point: Tendo is the mom figure of the team but.....

Pantherpride: But...you're the real mom figure? 

Benkei: Exactly.

Sugamama: Now, that is pretty funny

Benkei: I never really noticed, but yeah. On the court, Tendo's the "mom" figure. And off the court, I am! 

Pantherpride: Have you pointed this out to Tendo, or?

Benkei: Heck no! I like being the one who seems to be the "tough guy", and besides...It will be absolutely HILARIOUS when someone FINALLY figures it out! 

Sugamama: How bout this? Why don't you bring it up next time in your team's group chat, then show us on here? I'd love to see that with my own two eyes!

Pantherpride: Suga, you are evil and I love that!

Benkei: Same! I'll go ahead and do that then! 

Pantherpride: See how everyone reacts, but don't tell them that you're gonna send it to us!

Benkei: Of course. Got to keep your secret too, Kai!

Pantherpride: My secret...

Pantherpride: ooooooh! gotcha!

Pantherpride: Anyway, that was fun, but I've got to go eat some dinner now!

Sugamama: Same here. Same time next week or whenever?

Benkei: Sure, no problem here!

Sugamama: Ttyl mom squad!

Sugamama has left the chat

Pantherpride: heh "mom squad". Too bad the other three weren't here for this..

Benkei: Eeeeh, they'll read this later.

Pantherpride: 2 tru, 2 tru

Pantherpride and Benkei have left the chat

11 minutes later

Sushi: Alright! Now that I got that out of my system, what I'd miss?

Ack!saveme: ......

Iwa: What did WE miss, I think you mean

Sushi: Oh shut up! U know what I meant...

Iwa: Yeah, yeah...

Ack!saveme: Uh, guys?

Iwa: What?

Ack!saveme: scroll up and read. I need to go and process....that....

Ack!saveme has left the chat

Iwa: .....

Sushi: .....what was that all about?

Sushi: .........

Sushi: Oh. OH! 

Sushi has left the chat

Iwa: I. Am. Shook.

Iwa has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee-Haw! Three Chapters in One Day! What A Record! I'm On A Roll!


	9. Setter Groupchat#1: Set Me Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Shirabu hate each other.   
> Semi wonders why he even tried to make this up.  
> And Kageyama?   
> He's just a innocent baby bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Tobio Kageyama- PrinceOfTheCourt: Setter  
> .Kenma Kozume- Gamer4Life: Setter  
> .Shiguru Yahaba- Yahababe: Setter  
> .Kanji Koganegawa- BigBonedSetter: Setter  
> .Eita Semi- Semitruck: Pinch Server/Setter  
> .Kenjiro Shirabu- Bubu: Setter

Semitruck has added 4 others to the chat

Semitruck: ....Yo

Yahababe: wth? who the hell r u?

Yahababe: hold up...

Yahababe: Eita Semi?! from Shiratorizawa?!

Semitruck: yep, that's me. 

Yahababe: why in the world did you add me? Also, who else is in this chat?

BigBonedSetter: Hi there! I'm Kanji Koganegawa, the new setter for Date Tech! Thank you for adding me, Semi-senpai! Unfortunately, I have 2 go do some hw, but I'll make sure to check back in later!

BigBonedSetter has left the chat

Semitruck: no problem, kid. c ya.

Semitruck: by the way, I added the setter from Nekoma and that really annoying setter from Kurasuno

PrinceOfTheCourt: OI!!! Ur annoying too! 

Gamer4Life: ....Why me?...

Gamer4Life has left the chat

Yahababe: Well, ok then. someone's not too sociable...Oh, hey Kageyama.

PrinceOfTheCourt: ....how did you know it was me?

Yahababe: pftt. Ur chat name gives you away, plus the fact that Sugawara isn't the princely type anyway..

PrinceOfTheCourt: i didn't come up with my chat name! Hinata did, and I'm unable to change it to something else! 

Semitruck: sure, sure. 

Yahababe: anyway, where's that other setter from Shira? shouldn't he be in here too? not that i want that guy here

PrinceOfTheCourt: Oh yeah...here I'll add him

Semitruck: wait don't-

PrinceOfTheCourt has added Bubu to the chat

Bubu: heyo, what's going on Kags?

PrinceOfTheCourt: not much, really. Semi made a group chat with us setters, so...

Yahababe: so he added you :(

Bubu: oh no, not you

PrinceOfTheCourt: ?

PrinceOfTheCourt: am i missing something here?

Semitruck: ugh. why did I even bother?

Semitruck has left the chat

Bubu: good riddance.

Yahababe: u looove him :)

Bubu: i do not!

Yahababe: do too, I can set u up, if u want

Bubu: NO WAY IN HELL!!!

Bubu has left the chat

Yahababe: tch...dude needs to get laid.

Yahababe: right, Kageyama?

PrinceOfTheCourt: huh? what are u talking about?

Yahababe: oh, right. u need to get laid too....too bad ur oblivious as all hell to realize it..what a shame...

Yahababe has left the chat

PrinceOfTheCourt: .....

PrinceOfTheCourt: i am so confused.

PrinceOfTheCourt has left the chat


	10. Wing Spiker Groupchat #1: Admiration Abounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita roasts Tanaka.  
> Fukunaga leaves due to being intimidated...Maybe?   
> Kinoshita rats out Tanaka.  
> Kyotani can't take any more dog-related jokes from Hanamaki.
> 
> Everything else is something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Asahi Azumane- Ace: Ace/Wing Spiker  
> .Ryūnosuke Tanaka- ChickMagnet: Wing Spiker  
> .Chikara Ennoshita- Chicashist: Wing Spiker  
> .Hisashi Kinoshita- Nextofkin: Wing Spiker  
> .Taketora Yamamoto- Mohawk: Ace/Wing Spiker  
> .Shohei Fukunaga- SilentMuse: Wing Spiker  
> .Takahiro Hanamaki- Makki: Wing Spiker  
> .Akira Kunimi-- Kunimeme: Wing Spiker  
> .Kentaro Kyotani- Maddog: Wing Spiker  
> .Takahito Sasaya- Sassafrass: Wing Spiker  
> .Yutaka Obara- Raisethebar!: Wing Spiker  
> .Taro Onagawa- Onmiway!: Wing Spiker  
> .Yamoto Sarukui- Monkey: Wing Spiker  
> .Akinori Konoha- IceCreemKone: Wing Spiker  
> .Tsutomu Goshiki- Gogo: Wing Spiker

Sassafrass had added 14 others to the chat

Sassafrass: Ok then! Who's here? State your name and what school you are in, please.

Ace: Er...um..who r u?

Sassafrass: Oh. The name's Takahito Sasaya. I'm from Date Tech.

Ace: Oh! Nice to meet u! Asahi Azumane from Kurasuno. Sorry but I've gtg and put away some groceries!

Ace has left the chat

Sassafrass: Alright then..

Chicashist: Anyway! @Sassafrass Were you one of the third years?

Sassafrass: Yes.

Chicashist: Oh! No wonder I didn't recognise you. Chikara Ennoshita, Kurasuno.

Nextofkin: Hey there. Hisashi Kinoshita. From Kurasuno 2

ChickMagnet: U 2 SUCK @ INTRODUCTIONS! RYUNOSUKE TANAKA AT YOUR SERVICE!

Mohawk: DUDE! TANAKA, GOOD TO SEE YA MAN!

ChickMagnet: WHO R U?

Mohawk: DUDE! IT'S ME! TAKETORA YAMAMOTO?!

ChickMagnet: OOOOOOHHHH?! YO, WHAT IS UP CITY BOY?!

SilentMuse: ....Shohei Fukunaga...Nekoma.

SilentMuse has left the chat

Chicashist: Thanks a lot u 2! 

ChickMagnet: !

Nextofkin: You scared him off!

Mohawk: !

Chicashist: I'm so disappointed in you. I'm leaving. @Nextofkin, didn't you need assistance with your homework?

Nextofkin: Yeah. I'm headed on over now. C ya. Oh btw @ChickMagnet, weren't you supposed to work on your extra homework?

Nextofkin has left the chat

ChickMagnet: ! You weren't supposed to say anything! 

Chicashist: TANAKA....do I have to tell Saeko about this?

ChickMagnet: No, no that's ok! I'll go and do that!

Chicashist: You'd better! Or I'll tell Daichi to give me your spot!

ChickMagnet: U WOULDN'T DARE!

Chicashist: C ya...

Chicashist has left the chat

ChickMagnet: ....

ChickMagnet: Gtg! Ttyl Tora!

ChickMagnet has left the chat

Mohawk: Now that he's gone, no need for me to be here anymore!

Mohawk has left the chat

Maddog: That was weird

Makki: You're one to talk, Mad Dog!

Kunimeme: Don't rile him up, senpai. I've gtg get some hw of my own done. By the way, @Sassafrass, I'm Akira Kunimi from Aoba Josai.

Kunimeme has left the chat

Sassafrass: Well, ok then....Everyone is leaving..

Maddog: Dude, what did you expect to happen? It's a group chat. No one wants to be here.

Makki: Don't be so mean! Go piss on a fire hydrant if ur that angry!

Maddog: Could you stop that?!

Makki: Stop what?

Maddog: ........

Maddog has left the chat

Makki: He's no fun! Can't take a joke!

Sassafrass: Uh, who was that? And who r u @Makki?

Makki: Oh, that's just one of the first years. His name is Kentaro Kyotani. I'm Takahiro Hanamaki! Both of us are from Aoba Josai!

Raisethebar!: I see. I'm Yutaka Obara from Date Tech as well. gtg help my mother with something.

Raisethebar! has left the chat

Makki: ....He's not that much of a talker is he?

Sassafrass: Agreed. He's a strange one.

Makki: Ok. Who else is in here?

Onmiway!: Taro Onagawa. I'm from Date Tech as well. gtg.

Onmiway! has left the chat

Makki: I'm just guessing here, but are those two dating?

Sassafrass: idk nor do i care.

Monkey: damn. sounds like someone is lying...

Sassafrass: no i'm not

Makki: you totes are

IceCreemKone: @Makki no one says "totes" anymore

Makki: shut up! Ur an ice cream cone, u know nothing!

IceCreemKone: I may be a ice cream cone, but Fukurodani went to Nationals!

Makki: u did not just go there

Monkey: OH he went there! I support his claim, as I am a teammate of his! I am Yamoto Sarukui and @IceCreemKone is Akinori Konoha! 

Monkey: speaking of ice cream, hey Konoha, want to go get some?

IceCreemKone: oh you freaking bastard!.....

IceCreemKone: ...Sure.

Monkey and IceCreemKone have left the chat

Sassafrass: ...They seemed nice.

Makki: shut up!

Gogo: OMG! You're that guy!

Makki: huh?

Gogo: Y'know, aren't you the one with the pink hair that's really awesome and always making fun of Toru Oikawa beside your friend with the eyebrows?

Makki: ....

Makki: Who am I speaking to?

Gogo: OH! I'm Tsutomu Goshiki! Going to be the Ace! I'm a first year wing spiker from Shiratorizawa, and I always found you funny as all heck! Plus, you're a really awesome wing spiker!

Makki: Well, thanks Goshiki! I'll be sure to pass along the compliments to my friend with the eyebrows! You'll be a great ace yourself someday I'm sure!

Gogo: Meep!

Gogo has left the chat

Sassafrass: ....I think you complimented him too much...

Makki: shut up...

Makki has left the chat

Sassafrass: What did I say?

Sassafrass: Oh well..

Sassafrass: It's as they used to say: Admiration can lead to unsuspecting situations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really know HOW to describe this chapter in the summary..


	11. Middle Blocker Groupchat #1: Unblock Me, Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev has a problem but keeps getting interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Kazuhito Narita- Barelyahit: Middle Blocker  
> .Shōyō Hinata- TinyGiant: Decoy/Middle Blocker  
> .Kei Tsukishima- Sarcasm: Middle Blocker  
> .Tadashi Yamaguchi- PinchMeTsukki: Pinch Server/Middle Blocker  
> .So Inuoka- SoWhat?!: Middle Blocker  
> .Lev Haiba- HalfRussianbutIspeakJapanese: Middle Blocker  
> .Issei Matsukawa- Mattsun: Middle Blocker  
> .Yutaro Kindaichi- Turnup4what: Middle Blocker  
> .Takanobu Aone- Iamagiant: Middle Blocker  
> .Jingo Fukiage- Jingo: Middle Blocker  
> .Tasuki Washio- Washout: Middle Blocker  
> .Wataru Onaga- Waterhose: Middle Blocker  
> .Satori Tendo- GuessMonster: Middle Blocker  
> .Taichi Kawanishi- Taichichaser: Middle Blocker

GuessMonster added 13 others to the chat

GuessMonster: Yoohoo! Hello, middle blockers!

Taichichaser: Oh god, Tendo, why?

Taichichaser has left the chat

GuessMonster added Taichichaser back

GuessMonster: The real question is...WHY NOT?!

Taichichaser: ...Right..I've got some hw to do. Don't any other third years have extra hw to do too?

Taichichaser has left the chat

Mattsun: ....He has a point. 

Turnup4what: Senpai, why are you on the enemies' side?

Mattsun: I'm not. It's just that that was a good point. I do have hw to do. I'm going now.

Mattsun has left the chat

Turnup4what: ...I don't get it...what was that...

Turnup4what has left the chat

Barelyahit: Nm that. Why am I here?

Sarcasm: Maybe you're because you barely do anything.

PinchMeTsukki: Tsukki! That wasn't nice! Apologize!

TinyGiant: Yeah, Tsukishima! Apologize!

Sarcasm: ....wtf? When the hell did you get here, shrimp?

TinyGiant: That doesn't matter! Apologize to Narita-senpai!

Sarcasm: ...

Sarcasm: fine

Sarcasm: ....Sorry Narita....

Barelyahit: ...idk if i should be glad you apologized or just confused on why you did after Yamaguchi told you to...I'm gonna go now and contemplate that..

Barelyahit has left the chat

PinchMeTsukki: Anyway....Hey Hinata?

TinyGiant: Yeah?

PinchMeTsukki: Have you been lurking in the chat this whole time?

TinyGiant: ....Maybe...

SoWhat?! and HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese have logged on

SoWhat?!: Hey guys! New group chat! So cool!

Tinygiant: Oh! Is that you Inuoka?!

SoWhat?!: Yeah, hey Shoyo! How have you been?

TinyGiant: I'm good! 

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: I'm not...

TinyGiant: Huh? Lev? Is that you?

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: yes, how did you know?

TinyGiant: 

SoWhat?!: 

PinchMeTsukki:

Sarcasm:

Sarcasm: That's it. I'm done here.

Sarcasm has left the chat

PinchMeTsukki: .....Er, Lev? You do know that your username identifies who you are right? And you are the only person we know who is half Russian, sooo...

SoWhat?!: What he said.

TinyGiant: Yeah...btw, what's the matter, Lev?

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: nothing important...

Iamagiant, Jingo, Washout and Waterhose have logged on

Jingo: I sense that this is going to be a pain, so I'll just identify myself before I go: I am Jingo Fukiage from Date Tech. Goodbye.

Jingo has left the chat

SoWhat?!:

TinyGiant: 

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese:

Iamagiant:

Washout:

Waterhose:

Washout: That was weird.

Iamagiant: He's always like that. Sorry.

Washout: No don't worry I'm used to that because of-

Waterhose has left the chat

Washout: ....That.

Iamagiant: I see.

TinyGiant: Aone! 

Iamagiant: Oh, hello Hinata. 

SoWhat?!: You know this giant guy, Shoyo?

TinyGiant: Of course! @Iamagiant is Takanobu Aone from Date Tech!

SoWhat?!: Oooohhh, cool! Hello, Aone-senpai! I'm So Inuoka, a first year middle blocker from Nekoma!

Iamagiant: Nice to meet you. 

Washout: If we are introducing ourselves, I am Tatsuki Washio, a third year from Fukurodani.

GuessMonster: FUKURODANI?! 

TinyGiant: Ack! Tendo-senpai?! Have you been here the whole time?!

GuessMonster: Yes, yes I have! 

Iamagiant: Ah. You are the middle blocker from Shiratorizawa who utilizes guess blocking, right?

GuessMonster: Bingo!

Iamagiant: ...I see...

Washout: So you're the one who created this? Why?

GuessMonster: :( Why do you not sound impressed?

Washout: Because I'm not.

SoWhat?!: Ooh! BURN!

GuessMonster: :(

GuessMonster has left the chat

SoWhat?!: ...

SoWhat?!: I hurt his feelings didn't I?...

Iamagiant: yes.

Washout: 

Washout: I don't think you're the only one, Inuoka...

Washout: Wanna pm him together and apologize?

SoWhat?!: yes!

Washout and SoWhat?! have left the chat

Iamagiant: good luck you two. 

Iamagiant: I must leave, Hinata. I have to meet Futakuchi somewhere.

TinyGiant: Oh! Ok! It was nice to hear from you! Tell Futakuchi i say hello!

Iamagiant: I shall. Oh and maybe you should talk to the half Russian guy.

Iamagiant has left the chat

TinyGiant: Omg! Lev! I'm sorry! I forgot you were on here!

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: ....

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: it's ok, Hinata...I'm used to being forgotten..

TinyGiant: What's wrong? It's just the two of us, so tell me!

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: I'll just come out and say it. YAKU BLOCKED ME FROM OUR TEAM GROUP CHAT AND I SAID TO HIM "Unblock Me, Bitch!" in the chat and now he's not talking to me! He's basically IGNORING ME IN SCHOOL TOO!!! Idk what to do! :( :( :(

TinyGiant: ....

TinyGiant: ...Um...maybe you should apologize to Yaku-san? 

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: What for?

TinyGiant: For calling him a bitch?...

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: But he is a bitch. Why else would I call him that?

TinyGiant: ....

TinyGiant: OMG!

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: WHAT?!

TinyGiant: I FORGOT! I HAVE TO GO PICK UP MY SISTER FROM SCHOOL! TTYL LEV!

TinyGiant has left the chat

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: ....huh?

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese: ....I have to figure out a way to change my damn username!

HalfRussianButISpeakJapanese has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL! 
> 
> I think I made Lev a bit OOC in this one, but I think it works!
> 
> Btw, would any readers like to see the chat where Washio and Inuoka apologize to Tendo? Let me know in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me! This is my first chatfic, so please bear with me!


End file.
